Eyes On Me
by fnineteenth
Summary: Baekhyun baru saja putus cinta. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Chanyeol untuk menyingkirkan semua rasa sakit yang diderita lelaki mungil itu. "Lupakan dia, Baekhyun" [Chanbaek] [Ina trans] [Oneshoot] [Mature content] [Smut]


Eyes On Me

Lagi-lagi terjemahan.  
Lagi-lagi punyanya hyunchanee_exo  
Enjoy and happy reading.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja putus cinta. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Chanyeol untuk menyingkirkan semua rasa sakit yang diderita lelaki mungil itu.

"Lupakan dia, Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum, merengkuh Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menangis terisak-isak. "Hanya pikirkan tentangku, Baekhyun. Aku tak akan melukaimu seperti yang dia lakukan."

.

.

 **Eyes On Me**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tahu, waktu dimana sahabatnya mengetuk pintu rumahnya di tengah larutnya malam, dengan mata sembab berair dan raut wajahnya yang lebih murung dari yang semestinya, itu artinya hubungannya dengan kekasihnya tidak berakhir dengan baik. Lagi.

"Ada apa?" sapa Chanyeol, tatapannya penuh selidik selagi ia menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir yang lebih mungil. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ㅡyang lebih terlihat sebagai ringisan di mata Chanyeol ㅡ sebelum ia melangkah mendekatinya dan mengalungkan sepasang lengan kurus miliknya pada leher Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah berada pada pinggul Baekhyun, melingkar mengitari pinggang ramping itu, menariknya lebih dekat pula, dengan si mungil yang sudah menenggelamkan wajah manis miliknya pada dada bidangnya. Sunyi mendekap keduanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol kembali berbisik, "Tidak berjalan dengan baik lagi, hm?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Sebaliknya, ia malah mengeluarkan isak kecil, yang kemudian segera pecah menjadi tangisan penuh kepedihan yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Chanyeol mendorongnya menjauh, menangkup wajah sahabatnya dengan tangannya dan membuatnya mendongak menatap dirinya.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat menangisㅡ wajah merah merona, bibir bawahnya yang bergetar dan juga raut wajahnya yang mengkerut begitu imut yang tak bisa Chanyeol mengerti mengapa bisa seperti itu. Tapi saat ini bukanlah waktunya untuk mengagumi semua itu. Chanyeol sedang marah.

Ia diam, tapi ia juga sangat marah.

Mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya, Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya dan berbisik, "Baekhyun, aku tidak akan tinggal diam dan membiarkannya lagi. Aku akan mencarinya dan memastikan bahwa ia akan membayarㅡ"

"Jangan." Baekhyun berusaha mencegah Chanyeol dengan menyurukkan kepalanya pada dada lelaki yang lebih tinggi. "Jangan... Tidak perlu."

Alis Chanyeol mengernyit. "Dia menyakitimu, Baekhyun! Dia terus melakukannya bahkan saat kau sudah menangkap basah dirinya bermain dibelakangmu dua kali! Keparat tak tahu malu itu harus diberi pelajaran bagaimana menjaga penis sialannya itu tetap berada di dalam celanaㅡ"

Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti saat yang lebih mungil menarik dirinya merunduk dan juga menciumnya tiba-tiba tepat di bibir.

Uap amarah Chanyeol masih terasa disana, namun ciuman itu berhasil telak meredamnya meski sedikit saja. Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada kelembutan bibir Baekhyun. Berusaha tak membiarkan dirinya sendiri hilang kendali karena sahabatnya itu hanya menciumnya dengan lembut. Perlahan. Tepat seperti ciuman pertama mereka.

"Tak perlu, Chanyeol. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan waktu dan perhatianmu." Bakhyun bergumam sesaat setelah ia melepas ciumannya dan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi..."

"Sebaliknya, berikan itu padaku," Baekhyun melarikan jemari lentiknya pada bidang dada Chanyeol. "Beri aku waktu dan perhatianmu. Malam ini, hanya ada kau dan aku."

Dan siapa pula memangnya Chanyeol untuk menolak keinginan Baekhyun? Keberadaannya adalah untuk melakukan perintah Baekhyun, memberi Baekhyun apapun yang ia inginkan. Untuk melayani Baekhyun dengan cara apapun yang Chanyeol bisa. Bahkan jika itu tak adil, bahkan jika itu membuatnya terluka, Chanyeol akan tetap melakukannya.

Dan malam ini, Chanyeol harus melakukannya lagi. Memberikan Baekhyun euforia kesenangan sementara untuk mengalihkannya dari pesakitan di dalam hati anak itu yang disebabkan oleh seorang lain yang bukan dirinya. Chanyeol hanyalah seorang sahabat baik yang ingin menolong, dan dia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk mewujudkannya.

Helai pakaian mulai jatuh menyentuh lantai selagi keduanya saling memeluk satu sama lain. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol makin menempel padanya dan mulai menciumi lagi lelaki itu dan kali ini, ciumannya terasa lebih dalam dengan lidahnya yang memohon untuk masuk dalam rongga mulut Chanyeol yang tentu saja langsung dikabulkan oleh Chanyeol.

Satu erangan meluncur keluar dari bibir Baekhyun saat ia melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol yang membuat penis keduanya saling bersentuhan. Yang lebih tinggi menggeseknya selagi ia melumat habis bibir Baekhyun, menyebabkan erangan juga derit ranjang menggema memenuhi seluruh ruang kamar itu.

" _Come on, i want you_ ," ujar Baekhyun terengah saat Chanyeol menjauh untuk menghujaninya dengan kecupan dan gigitan kecil di sepanjang tulang rahangnya, terus turun melewati tenggorokannya, leher, bahu lalu terakhir dadanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di kulit Baekhyun.

"Aku... Aku hanya menginginkanmu..." ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya yang menyentak hati Chanyeol.

Merunduk, Chanyeol memberi satu kecupan lembut pada kening Baekhyun. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan," bisiknya sebelum ia dengan sangat lembut memutar Baekhyun untuk berbaring di depannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaik selama bertahun-tahun. Keduanya tumbuh bersama dan saling berbai banyak hal, dan bahkan berbagi hal-hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat.

Ciuman pertama, _make out_ pertama, _oral_ pertama, seks pertama ㅡsemuanya memberi arti bagi Chanyeol, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

 _"Kita tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, kau tahu?"_ begitu yang Baekhyun katakan saat itu. _"Kita hanyalah sebatas sahabat."_

Chanyeol sadar betul sudah seharusnya ia tak melakukan semua itu dengan Baekhyun karena hal itu hanya akan memberinya kebahagiaan sementara dan setelahnya ia akan kembali patah hati.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Baekhyun mengerti seberapa besar ia mencintai lelaki itu dan menginginkannya lebih dari hanya sebatas teman dekat ataupun teman bercinta. Chanyeol tidak hanya mencintai Baekhyun karena gairahnya pun tidak pula karena kehangatan tubuh lelaki mungil itu yang Baekhyun berikan padanya kala malam hari.

Chanyeol menginginkan lebih.

Chanyeol menginginkan hatinya.

Pun Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak terlalu memedulikan kekasihnya pada awalnya. Anak itu memang menyukai perhatian yang ia dapat, juga menyenangi acara berkencannya. Tapi di penghujung hari, Baekhyun akan menemui Chanyeol yang memilikinya sepanjang malam.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga Baekhyun bertemu dengan Hojun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. Tetapi itu begitu membuat Chanyeol frustasi melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh dan menjaga jarak dengannya agar ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama dengan Hojun. Hojun membuat Baekhyun terpana hingga sampai di titik dimana lelaki itu benar-benar memenangkan hati Baekhyun.

Itu menyakitkan.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Chanyeol layaknya pengemis ㅡ seseorang yang hanya bisa mendapatkan secuil dari waktu yang Baekhyun miliki saat anak itu sedang bertengkar dengan Hojun dan ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya.

Keberadaan Chanyeol hanya untuk memberikan kenyamanan sementara pada Baekhyun saat Hojun tak berada di sisi anak itu, dan itu begitu tidak adil bagi Chanyeol bagaimana Baekhyun yang terus menerus melakukannya, sepenuhnya tak sadar akan perasaan Chanyeol.

Perpisahan antara Hojun dan Baekhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang dianggap aneh. Hal itu sudah sering terjadi dan seolah menjadi hal yang biasa sepanjang perjalanan cinta mereka selama dua tahun ini. Jadi tidaklah mengejutkan bila Hojun akan datang kembali pada Baekhyun dan juga Baekhyun yang akan kembali menerimanya layaknya orang bodoh.

Tapi tidak malam ini.

Chanyeol akhirnya akan menjadi lelaki sejati dan melakukan sesuatu tentang situasinya. Ia tak ingin lagi menjadi lelaki baik-baik, dan dia akan mengatakan hal yang sebenanya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Malam ini, Chanyeol pastikan bahwa Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

"Ahh, rasanya nikmat sekali Chanh," Baekhyun mendesah keras selagi tubuhnya melompat-lompat di atas penis Chanyeol, lutut terkunci pada seprai saat ia bergerak naik turun, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak basah yang berasal dai penyatuan keduanya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap pada sahabatnya, menggeram pelan tiap kali Baekhyun bergerak turun, meremas penis besar milik Chanyeol di dalam dirinya sebelum ia melompat lagi. Baekhyun terlihat begitu luar biasa indah dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat, bibir terbuka lebar dengan rentetan kata "aah.." yang terus keluar dari sana.

"Aku menyukai penismu, ahh... Penismu yang terbaik... Dan itu semua untukku..." Baekhyun terengah, menangkup perut datarnya, melirik sekilas ke arah bawah dimana ujung penis Chanyeol mulai tampak sedikit menggembung. Baekhyun kemudian mengubah gerakannya dengan mendorong pinggulnya ke arah depan, membuat dirinya sendiri berakhir tersentak dan memekik keras.

" _Fuck yeah_ ," lenguhnya saat Chanyeol menumbuk telak prostatnya di dalam sana. "Sial! Nikmat sekali, anghh..."

Mendadak hilang kendali, yang lebih tinggi bangkit, meraih pinggang Baekhyun selagi ia terus menumbuk anak itu.

"Nhh! Yaah... Seperti itu, sayang," Baekhyun mengerang, menggigit pundak Chanyeol. "Seㅡ setubuhi aku, Nnhh.. Ya tuhan! Diㅡ disana, anghh... Disana Chanyeolhh..."

"Apakah aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinganya.

Baekhyun merengek kecil, "Yㅡ ya,"

"Apa kau menyukai bagaimana penisku memanjakanmu, hm?"

"Saㅡ sangat..."

"Pernahkah seseorang lainnya membuatmu merasa seperti ini?"

"Hanya kau, Chanyeolh... Hanya kau satu-satunya yang tahu bagaimana menyetubuhi dengan cara yang paling aku sukai... Aku, angh... Aku pelacurmu, Chanyeolhh... Aku jalang kecilmu, Aakhh..."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit sedang ia mendorong Baekhyun terbaring pada ranjang. Kaki-kai ramping Baekhyun ia angkat dan letakkan di atas bahunya lalu kemudian menusuk Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi, langsung menumbuk tepat prostat yang lebih kecil yang menyebabkan Baekhyun memekik penuh kenikmatan.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak bisa menjadi milikku saja?"

"Chaㅡ chanyeol..." Baekhyun merengek, air mata mulai menggenang dan berebut menghambur keluar dari sipitnya yang indah.

Yang lebih tinggi memangkas jarak mereka, memagut pelan bibirnya lalu kembali menjauh. "Aku bisa memuaskanmu dengan sangat baik, ya kan?"

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Dirinya menegang akan bagaimana siksaan yang diberikan oleh penis besar Chanyeol tepat pada titik paling sensitivenya. Chanyeol mempercepat tempo tusukannya, memaksa dirinya makin masuk lebih dalam lagi pada yang lebih kecil dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Aku tidak hanya akan membuatmu merasa nikmat dan nyaman selama sesi percintaan kita, Baekhyun. Aku juga akan membuatmu merasa nyaman sebagai seorang kekasih," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, seolah kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku butuhkan dalam hidup ini."

Baekhyun memekik kencang saat tusukan Chanyeol berubah makin cepat lalu kemudian melambat, pinggulnya bergerak cepat layaknya gelombang yang mematikan selagi lelaki itu menusuknya sangat kasarr di dalam sana. Yang lebih kecil menangis merengek-rengek, perpaduan antara tangis sakit dan kenikmatan, gigi geliginya membenam menggigit punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Keㅡkenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti iㅡ ini... Anghh sialan..." Baekhyun meringis.

"Karena aku lelah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memekik sekali lagi saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mempercepat gerakannya, kaki Baekhyun ia angkat tinggi-tinggi sedang tubuhnya makin menekan Baekhyun pada ranjang di bawah, membuat Baekhyun terhentak-hentak di setiap tusukannya.

"Chaㅡ chanyeol... Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengerang keenakan, tubuh mungilnya menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan di atas ranjang. "Nikmat sekali, Chanyeolh... _More_ , _please_..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," Chanyeol akhirnya mengaku, merasakan bagaimana dadanya terasa begitu sesak. "Bagaimana bisa kau tak merasakannya, aku tak mengerti kenapa."

"Selama bertahun-tahun, tidakkah aku selalu memperlihatkan bagaimana begitu berartinya kau bagiku, hm?" Chanyeol terkekeh pahit. "Kau bahkan tahu berapa banyak kencan-kencan yang kubatalkan hanya agar aku bisa bersamamu. Tapi ya, itu memang salahku karena kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kita hanyalah sahabat baik."

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang menutupi wajah. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol..."

"Jangan meminta maaf," yang lebih tinggi terkekeh lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan balik meletakkannya di wajahnya. Tersenyum tulus pada ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menggairahkan namun juga sangat menggemaskan yang anak itu tunjukkan tepat di depannya.

Chanyeol merunduk, menggesekkan hidungnya pada pipi tembam Baekhyun yang kenyal lalu menciumnya lembut sekali.

"Aku si bodoh yang tidak bisa menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan pernah berbalik mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol," Baekhyun berbisik lirih, mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk meraih dan menarik tubuh lelaki yang lebih besar darinya.

"Kau manis sekali," Chanyeol terkekeh, menggigit kecil lehernya.

"Taㅡtapi aku serius..."

"Aku tahu, tapi itu tidak cukup."

Baekhyun bergetar saat Chanyeol kembali menarik dirinya, memutar pinggulnya dan memaksa lenguhan pelan tak berdaya meluncur keluar dari bibir yang lebih kecil.

Chanyeol terus mengunci tatapannya pada Baekhyun di bawahnya selama ia menyetubuhi anak itu, memperhatikan bagaimana air mata yang seolah enggan untuk berhenti mengalir itu terus turun melewati pipi gemuknya yang merona merah.

"Kenapa kau menangis terus? Kau mengasihaniku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Oh... Atau mungkin, kau menangisi Hojun?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya makin mengeratkan kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Chanyeol, makin mendorong lelaki itu menempel padanya sedang kuku-kukunya sudah terbenam mencakar kulit punggung Chanyeol.

"Ahh, kasihan sekali," gumam Chanyeol selagi ia mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Keparat iu tidak tahu apa yang baru saja lepaskan," bisiknya, terus menciumi Baekhyun penuh kelembutan, berharap hal itu dapat masuk dan menyentuh hati Baekhyun yang paling dalam. "Kau begitu luar biasa, cemerlang, menakjubkan... Sangat sangat indah... Kau segala-galanya yang kuinginkan dan dia membuangmu begitu saja layaknya sampah? Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk menghajar lelaki sialan itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, hampir seperti orang gila selagi ia menarik dan membawa Baekhyun ke sisinya. Dia sendiri kemudian berbaring di belakang anak itu, menggendongnya dalam pelukan dengan punggung Baekhyun yang menekan dadanya sebelum kembali memasuki anak itu.

" _So come on baby_ , lupakan saja dia," Chanyeol menggeram, menggigit pundak Baekhyun, bergerak kasar keluar masuk tubuhnya layaknya binatang buas yang menyebabkan yang lebih kecil gemetar dan mengeluarkan erangan-erangan yang terdengar begitu manis dan menggairahkan.

"hanya pikirkan tentangku. Aku tidak akan melukaimu seperti yang ia lakukan."

Baekhyun semakin meringis seiring Chanyeol yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya padanya untuk terus menusuk lubangnya lebih keras dan lebih dalam lagi, juga menarik mengangkat dagunya hingga ia bisa meraup dan memagut bibir tipis miliknya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berbisik tepat di bibir lelaki itu. "Bagaimana biㅡ bisa kau menginginkan diriku... Aku tidak akan pernah pantas unㅡ untukmu..."

"Oh, tapi aku adalah satu-satunya yang berhak menilai pantas atau tidak pantasnya kau untukku," gumam Chanyeol dalam suara rendahnya yang terdengar begitu berbahaya. "Dan kau pantas untukku, Baekhyun."

"Kaㅡ kau tidak mengerti sama sekali... Mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini..."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, dengan bibir tebalnya yang terus mencumbu dan menciumi leher Baekhyun. Seolah tidak akan pernah ada kata cukup untuk menciumi anak itu.

"Kau selalu dan terlalu beㅡ begitu sempurna untukku..." Baekhyun terengah sembari memegang erat lengan yang memeluk perutnya.

"Semua orang mengagumimu..." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur dan lembut mengusap pipi Chanyeol. "Semua gadis tergila-gila padamu... Mereka bahkan menggangguku karena aku yang terlalu dekat denganmu..."

Bola mata Chanyeol melebar dalam keterkejutan. Ia tidak pernah tahu tentang hal ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol bertanya dan menghentikan gerakannya.

Baekhyun tampak seolah terkejut, menyesali apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Buㅡ bukan apa-apaㅡ"

"Kapan mereka mengganggumu, Baekhyun?"

Yang lebih kecil mengerang saat Chanyeol kembali mendorong pinggulnya.

"Seㅡsetubuhi saja aku, Chanyeol... _Please_ _ㅡ_ "

"Tidak," Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangnya, menarik lepas tautan tubuh mereka dan membuat Baekhyun berbaring terlentang lalu mengungkungnya dengan lengan-lengannya.

"Apa yang sudah mereka katakan padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya menuntut, dengan matanya yang memicing.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, _okay_?" Baekhyun menghela. "Mereka hanya mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah cocok untukmu, itu saja."

Chanyeol melotot padanya. "Benar hanya itu?"

Yang lebih kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"katakan padaku semuanya, Baekhyunㅡ"

"Aku begitu menyukaimu dan mereka entah bagaimana mengetahui hal itu, dan mereka berkata aku menjijikkan dan kau tidak akan pernah menyukaiku," Baekhyun tiba-tiba meledak.

Chanyeol terdiam dan hanya menatap yang lebih kecil di bawahnya, raut wajahnya tak tertebak.

"Sudah kukatakan, itu bukanlah masalah lagi. Dulu kita hanyalah anak-anak, mereka tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan," Baekhyun berbisik, tangan terulur mengelus wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang, ayo bercinta denganku lagi."

"Apa itu saat kita berada di sekolah menengah, iya kan?" ujar Chanyeol cepat. "Aku ingat kau yang menjauhiku selama beberapa minggu."

"Bisakah kita tidakㅡ"

Air mata mendadak menetes meluncur dari mata bulat kelam Chanyeol.

"Jika saja mereka tidak menanamkan pemikiran itu di kepalamu, kau sudah menjadi milikku selama ini."

Baekhyun melunak selagi telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Chanyeol. "Jangan menangis, aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis..."

"Rasanya sakit, Baekhyun," Chanyeol terisak, menjauhkan tubuhnya dan meringkuk pada dada Baekhyun. "Kau tidak pernah melihat ke arahku karena ulah mereka."

"Kau takut untuk melewati garis batas persahabatan denganku bahkan setelah semua hal-hal intim yang kita lakukan bersama, hanya karena hal-hal picik yang dikatakan oleh mereka yang iri akan kita padamu," gumam Chanyeol, membasahi dada Baekhyun dengan ia mata kesedihannya.

"Aku membencinya, Baekhyun. Aku sangat membencinya. Jika saja aku membuatmu merasakan betapa aku mencintaimu sedikit lagi, kau sudah akan menjadi milikku. Kau tidak akan pernah disakiti oleh lelaki-lelaki itu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan isaknya sembari makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada yang lebih tinggi.

"Jika saja aku membuatmu merasa tak apa dengan kau yang jatuh cinta padaku, kita tidak akan berada di dalam lingkaran ini, dimana kau hanya datang padaku untuk memberimu kenyamanan sementara aku rela memberimu segalanya yang bahkan tidak kau butuhkan karena seseorang yang lain telah memberikannya untukmu."

Hati Chanyeol selalu terluka semenjak hari dimana Baekhyun mengatakan fakta bahwa mereka tidak bisa lebih dari sekedar sahabat baik ㅡ tapi sekarang, hatinya benar-benar hancur, semua rasa sakitnya seolah mengalir memenuhi seluruh dirinya, membuatnya mati rasa.

Chanyeol tahunya hanya melukai dirinya sendiri selama ini, dan kali ini, Chanyeol tak ingin melewatkan Baekhyun lagi, tak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja darinya lagi saat pagi nanti menjelang.

Sangat sangat menginginkan Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya dan menjadikan anak itu miliknya malam ini juga.  
.

.

.

.  
Selagi ia menangisi penyesalannya, Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun menggeliat akan sentuhannya. Rasa lemah yang tiba-tiba memerangkap Chanyeol membuat yang lebih kecil cukup mampu untuk membalik keadaan dengan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga kini lelaki itu terbaring di bawahnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata kelamnya yang masih dilingkupi oleh air mata, bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu.

"Berhentilah menangis sekarang," bisik yang lebih kecil selagi ia merunduk mendekat padanya lalu mengecupi air mata Chanyeol yang terasa hangat dan asin.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

"Sshht," sela Baekhyun dengan jemarinya yang meraih penis Chanyeol, memompanya dengan gerakan yang sangat tepat yang membuat Chanyeol kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bernafas. Dia kemudian mensejajarkan ujung penis Chanyeol dengan lubangnya sebelum mendorong dirinya sendiri ke bawah, membiarkan satu erangan lolos dari bibir tipisnya saat dirasakannya bagaimana batang penis itu terasa begitu memenuhi dirinya.

Terengah-engah, Bakhyun mengambil waktu sejenak sebelum ia kemudian membelitkan tubuhnya sendiri pada Chanyeol, mendengus tepat di depan pundak lelaki itu untuk kemudian menenggelamkan wajah manisnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ayo beri kesempatan untuk kita berdua."

Chanyeol mendesis saat Baekhyun perlahan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Aㅡaku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu..."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu," Baekhyun mengerang. "Aku menginginkanmu dan kali ini, aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi."

Chanyeol mendesah berat ketika Baekhyun mulai bekerja, bergerak maju dan mundur, menekan penisnya keluar masuk lubangnya sedang penis Baekhyun sendiri menggesek perut berototnya. Yang lebih tinggi hampir tidak bisa menggumamkan apapun lagi, tenggelam dalam suasana panas dan intens di sekitar mereka.

"Aku harus memberikan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh hatiku," gumam Baekhyun melalui gigi geliginya yang bergemelatuk, bersandar dan berpegangan pada paha Chanyeol kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi penuh semangat, tubuhnya bergerak indah penuh gairah, tampak seperti gelombang yang lembut.

"Semua lelaki itu memperlakukanku dengan baik, tapi tidak pernah sebaik yang kau bisa lakukan," ia berdengung. "Aku jatuh cinta pada mereka, tapi anehnya mengapa aku selalu datang padamu di penghujung hari?"

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat saat Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan, memangkas jarak di antara wajah keduanya hingga hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Itu karena kau adalah bagian dari hidupku," Baekhyun berbisik, membuai wajah Chanyeol lembut. "Semua orang bisa pergi tapi tidak dengan dirimu. Aku bisa kehilangan semuanya, asal bukan dirimu. Tapi jika aku kehilangan segalanya karenamu... Aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih hebat bahkan dibandingkan dengan kesetiaanmu yang telah kau tunjukkan selama ini."

"Kau terdengar sangat egois..."

"Aku egois karena cintamu, _babe_. Aku menginginkan semuanya." baekhyun mendesah sembari menjilat ujung bibir Chanyeol. "Aku menginginkannya, dan kali ini, aku tidak akan takut untuk membalas perasaanmu, seperti yang sudah seharusnya kau dapatkan."

" _I love you_ ," tangis Chanyeol pecah, dua lengannya meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik anak itu jatuh padanya lalu menciumnya begitu dalam sebelum tangannya ia bawa bergerak turun ke bawah, meremas pipi pantat Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba kembali menusuk anak itu brutal.

" _Fuck_ yeah," Baekhyun menghela, satu senyum memabukkan terulas di bibir tipisnya. " _Love me_ , Chanyeol."

"Benar-benar sangat egois," Chanyeol menggerutu sambil tetap terus menusuk Baekhyun di atasnya.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu, dan aku akan belajar untuk lebih mencintaimu lagi,"gumam Baekhyun, tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol. "kau percaya padaku, kan? Waktu yang akan menguatkan dan mengikat kita berdua."

Hal itu benar-benar panas dan menggairahkan, Chanyeol bahkan tak dapat bernafas. Dia sangat bahagia, begitu menikmati bagaimana Baekhyun meremas penisnya di dalam lubang hangatnya yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya tersengat akan kenikmatan yang terlampau berlebih, membuatnya seolah mampu terbakar habis.

"Nnhyahh! Terus hentakkan penis besarmu itu di lubangku seperti itu, Chanyeollie, aku menginginkannya," Baekhyun berdesis, mengumpat, mulut terbuka dengan lidahnya yang menjulur keluar seiring gerak tubuhnya yang semakin bertambah liar, sejalan dengan goyangan pinggul Chanyeol yang brutal.

"Mulai dari sekarang, kau hanya boleh memandang ke arahku, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, kepalanya mendongak ke atas.

"Yㅡyaa.. Aah.."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menampar pipi pantatnya, menyebabkan baekhyun memekik dalam keterkejutan.

"Kau mendengarku, Baekhyun?"

"Yㅡya..."

"Siapa pemilikmu sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggeram, melarikan jemarinya sensual pada tubuhya sendiri ㅡturun mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya, menyentuh pinggulnya, naik menuju dadanya lalu berhenti disana untuk memberikan pijatan pada dadanya dan merangsang putingnya yang mencuat tegang, menyebabkan penis Chanyeol berkedut dalam gairah yang begitu luar biasa.

"Kaㅡkau..."

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan menusuknya, membiarkan penis besarnya menancap begitu dalam pada lubang Baekhyun yang membuat anak itu tak sanggup bergerak, wajahnya menegang dan mengkerut akan kenikmatan, juga mulutnya yang tak henti meloloskan desah penuh kepuasan.

"Katakan dengan jelas."

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk berbicara, tapi ia tak bisa, terlalu kalut akan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh penis Chanyeol yang menekannya tepat pada titik paling sensitifnya. Chanyeol terkekeh mengejek akan kesulitan yang dialami Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perut datar Baekhyun lalu kemudian ia menarik anak itu dan membuatnya kini terbaring di atas ranjang.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki itu.

"Ayo Baekhyun, katakan padaku siapa pemilikmu," desak yang lebih tinggi dan ia yang sudah kembali menusuk Baekhyun lagi dan lagi.

"ChㅡChanyeol..." Baekhyun berbisik, matanya terpejam erat. "Chanyeol... Aku menyukai penismu... Setubuhi aku sebagai jalang kecilmu... Hancurkan aku... Aku mencintaimu..."

"Well, tidakkah kau begitu menggemaskan, hm?" Chanyeol terkekeh, dan secara tiba-tiba bangkit lalu mendorong dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Teriakan serak Baekhyun juga erangan putus asanya memecah kamar saat Chanyeol mengganti posisi menjadi berada di atasnya kini, kaki-kakinya Chanyeol letakkan pada bahu lebarnya sedang ia sudah kembali menyerang Baekhyun dengan tusukannya yang liar dan brutas layaknya seekor hewan buas.

"Aku bisa gila..." Baekhyun memekik. "Chanyeol, _i'm coming_... _I'm coming so fucking hard_..."

" _Come on then_ ," Chanyeol menyeringai, makin ganas menusuknya sedang mata kelamnya menikmati bagaimana Baekhyun menggeliat dan tampak begitu berantakan di bawah kendalinya. "Cantik sekali, aku ingin terus melihat wajahmu saat kau mencapai puncakmu seperti sekarang ini."

"Ya..." Baekhyun mendengung selagi ia memutar pinggulnya menyambut tusukan keras Chanyeol, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak sensual dan penuh kenikmatan di atas ranjang. " _Fuck me, make me come, baby_."

Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan. Ia merunduk, tangan melingkar membungkus penis Baekhyun menyeluruh yang menyebabkan yang lebih kecil bergetar, memompanya sejalan dengan gerakannya menusuk lubang anak itu.

"Baekhyun, _come_."

Baekhyun memekik kencang, makin melilitkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, kuku-kukunya menancap dan mencakar kulit punggung Chanyeol sedang giginya sudah menggigit pundak lelaki tampan itu. Cairan putih kental menyembur keluar dari penisnya, mengotori wajah juga dada Chanyeol.

Tanpa memberikan waktu sejenak bagi Baekhyun untuk bernafas lega, Chanyeol sudah meraih kakinya, membukanya lebar-lebar dan kembali menumbuk Baekhyun layaknya orang gila, mendengus saat Baekhyun hanya bisa bergetar di bawahnya, terlalu lelah setelah meraih puncaknya.

Ketika Chanyeol juga akhirnya mendapatkan puncaknya, Baekhyun memekik dan melenguh penuh kepuasan akan bagaimana sperma Chanyeol yang terasa begitu memenuhinya.

" _Fuck_ , lubangmu yang terbaik Baekh," Chanyeol menggeram, memperhatikan bagaimana spermanya yang bercampur dengan lube meleleh keluar dari lubang pantat Baekhyun yang berkedut dan memerah, menciptakan bunyi becek yang erotis.

"Hatimu yang terbaik," Baekhyun terkekeh kecil saat Chanyeol akhirnya melepas tautan tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol seolah dapat melihat bagaimana masa depannya kelak. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di sisi Baekhyun dan menarik anak itu masuk dalam pelukan.

"Aku tahu, itu sedikit terlalu berlebihan untukmu," Chanyeol menyindir main-main, menyebabkan yang lebih kecil terkikik geli.

Waktu berlalu, dan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol kembali bergumam, "Aku harap kau sedang sadar saat mengatakan semua hal itu, Baekhyun."

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun menghela, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut hitam Chanyeol. "Aku sadar akan apa yang kukatakan."

"Jangan meninggalkanku saat pagi datang, _okay_?" Chanyeol berujar lemah, terdengar sedikit mengantuk. "Jika kau tidak kesakitan besok, aku akan membawamu keluar dan kita akan berkencan sambil memakan _ice cream_."

"Dan kalau aku kesakitan?"

"Aku akan membelikanmu _ice cream_ dan merawatmu disini."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Jika seperti ini, aku bisa-bisa semakin bertambah mencintaimu."

Chanyeol memeluknya makin erat, lalu mencium belakang kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu, juga."

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
